


The Feelings of Kazumaru

by LadyofSamurai



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofSamurai/pseuds/LadyofSamurai
Summary: It's storyline starts after winning the Football Frontier and the fight against Alia Academy. Kazemaru has feelings for Gouenji but doesn't know if he should tell him. How would he even react to it?





	The Feelings of Kazumaru

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first fic I wrote. I've been in love with Kazemaru from the beginning and I think he's a good match with Gouenji. But then again, I'm capable of having multiple ships xD  
> I'm transferring older fics of mine to here, and new ones will be added as well. Feel free to leave comments, I can always use the feedback ^^

_'Maybe he left, maybe he left because of me'  
_ Kazemaru thought.  
' _I shouldn't have kissed him'_    
Thinking back to the moment after they won the match.  
He was so happy they've finally beat Zeus and when everyone was celebrating he couldn't help himself. He ran to Gouenji, jumped around his neck and kissed him. Not on the cheek, no, full on his lips...  
No one saw it, at least that's what he thinks.

Gouenji looked so surprised when I kissed him. I actually wanted to kiss him before, but never did. I still remember the first time when I saw him. It was the match with Teikoku Academy and they overwhelmed us with their moves and power. They had already scored 20 goals and not one of us was able to fight anymore. Megane ran of the field and then he showed up.

He walked with an air of confidence onto the field. I don't know what it was, but somehow the soccer outfit looked different on him than on us. When he came on the field you could feel the change, like a fresh wind blowing through the match. After Teikoku Academy withdrew themselves, Endou thought that Gouenji would join the soccer team. But when he declined and took of his shirt to give it back, I got this funny feeling. I couldn't explain it and tried to ignore it. When he decided to join our soccer team I was very happy. First thing I thought was that I got to see him everyday. But it kinda scared me, thinking that. I told myself I was just happy he was staying to help us. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have come this far. The way he plays soccer, you can see it's everything for him. So I don't know why I did it this time. It kinda felt like the right moment. But I guess it wasn't.

When we're on our way back to the school, everyone is celebrating but Gouenji seems a bit quiet. I try not to look at him so I stare out the window of the bus. It's getting dark outside and the others notice it too, the sounds fade away. When we arrive at the school it's a mess, almost everything is destroyed. All of a sudden a strange ball comes out of nowhere and gives a bright light. Some weird looking people have appeared.

 _'My name is Reize and we are from Alia Academy. We came to challenge you to a match since you appear to be the strongest team on earth'  
_ Endou looks at me, looks at everyone from the team and asks him why he wants to have a match.  
 _'We have decided we wanna test your skills. If you don't wanna fight us, or if you lose, we will destroy the rest of the school'_  Reize says.  
Endou is mad, he can't understand why anyone wants to do that. Why would anyone use soccer for destroying things. He doesn't want anything to be destroyed so he accepts the challenge.  
He tells us, that even though we just beat Zeus , we have to do our best and beat them. We can't let them destroy anything. We all take our places and wait for the match to begin.  
When the match starts, we try to attack. I look at Gouenji and I can see he's tired, but he's determined to win. We all are. I focus back on the match and I don't like what I see. They are moving so fast.  
All of a sudden they've taken the ball from Gouenji and are coming onto our half. I rush back to help defend but when I get there, they seem to move even faster. The moves they use are much stronger then we've seen before and some of our teammates get injured. It seems we can't stop them.

The ball goes to Reize and he laughs. Endou is determined to stop the ball and uses his Majin the Hand. But Reize's Astro Break is stronger than that. Majin the Hand breaks and the ball goes in.  
I can't believe what just happened. That was Endou's strongest move. They are so much faster and stronger then every team we have faced before. Reize laughs and says  _'If you are supposed to be the strongest team on earth, you're worth nothing. We beat you so now we will destroy your beloved school.'_  He drops the strange ball and kicks it into the school. Everyone is looking scared when the school is hit and falls apart.  _'We are gonna keep challenging schools and every time they lose the schools get destroyed. You can try and stop us but you don't even have a complete team anymore'_  Reize says. He picks up another ball and a bright light shines again, they've dissapeared.

Everybody looks shocked at what happened. Members of our team are badly injured, the school has been destroyed. But I look at Gouenji. I can't help myself, all I wanna do is to go to him and hold him. I just wanna wrap my arms around him and tell him everything is gonna be fine. But I just shake my head and start helping the others, to bring the injured teammates to the hospital. There we have to decide what to do next. We can't let other schools be destroyed, but how can we fight when we're missing teammates.  
When our other members are at the hospital, coach Hibiki tells us to go back to the school because the president has been kidnapped by the Aliens. When we get there he tells us we're getting a new coach, one who will help us by making the strongest team on earth to defeat the Alia Academy. With that Coach Hitomiko is been introduced.

Our new coach tells us she came to make the strongest team on earth, to defeat the Alia Academy. We get a brand new bus to take us everywhere we need to go. Even if we have to go through the whole country. We are told to go and pack our bags, meet back at the bus and then we're gonna try and find out what happened to the president. I see all the sad faces around me, from the ones staying behind and the ones who are gonna fight with us. But I also see and feel the determination to win this. Everybody goes home to pack and after an hour we're ready to go.

When I see Gouenji coming to the bus my heart skips a beat. ' _He looks so incredibly hot...'_

Wait, no, I can't think like that. But when I see him getting closer I can sense there is something wrong. I don't know what happened and I'm afraid to ask. He hasn't looked at me since I kissed him... Not like he did before.  
When we arrive at the park we see it's been destroyed, just like our school. There are people in black suits walking around, and a girl who's telling them what to do. When she sees us, she tells the other people to take us because we are from Alia Academy. Endou looks shocked and shouts that we are the Raimon Eleven and that we are here to fight against Alia Academy. She laughs and challenges us to a match, just to prove we are the Raimon Eleven. I can't believe it, we have to fight again today. I feel so tired, we all do, but we can't give up. So we have another match.

But something doesn't feel right. We all do our best to win this fight, but something seems wrong with Gouenji, he seems distracted. His always effective Fire Tornado misses the goal. I look at him, try to ask what's wrong but he just shakes his head and walks back to his spot. The girl on the other team has some good moves, they all actually have. It's getting a fierce fight to see who will win this. When I hear the sound of the whistle I'm glad it's over, we all are. I wanna go to Gouenji and ask him what's wrong, but I can't find him. My heart feels heavy, I really want to see him, hold him, kiss him. Tell him everything is gonna be allright, even though I don't know what's wrong. But I can't find him anywhere...  
So I return to my team and we try to figure out what just happened. The girl from the other team introduces herself as Zaizen Touko, the daughter of the president. She tells us she allready knew we were the Raimon Eleven but she just wanted to have a match against us. I'm getting a bit confused, but by the looks on the faces of my teammates I see I'm not the only one. Touko tells us she wants to join our team in the fight with Alia Academy. She wants to get her father back. Just after she said this, that strange looking ball and bright light appears. Reize has returned.

 _'I see you found some new members, maybe we should have another match to see if it will help you beat my team Gemini Storm'_  Reize says. I can't believe it, do we really need to have another match. We can't, not when Gouenji isn't here. But Touko takes the lead on this and tells him we'll fight them, she wants her father back. Endou agrees with her and soon the whole team follows. We're gonna fight them again.  
Gouenji has returned but he looks sad. No one noticed but I did, I always notice everything about him. We start the match but I have a weird feeling about it. Gouenji gets the ball and does his Fire Tornado, but he misses. It's not like him to miss a shot like that. After Someoka gets the ball he does the Dragon Tornado with Gouenji but that one also misses the goal. I can't believe it, something is definitely wrong. Endou yells we have to do our best and beat them, and we try again. This time we try the Fire Rooster with Gouenji and me. But just as we kick the ball I see a glimpse of sadness in Gouenji's eyes. Our shot misses the goal too, I can't believe it.

Gemini Storm is to strong for us. Reize is laughing and getting ready for his Astro Break. Endou does his best to stop it but it's useless.  _'You might wanna get some better players cause with this weak team you're never gonna beat us. We're going to challenge the schools here to see if they are any better than you, and if they're not we will destroy them'_  Reize says. He picks up the ball and again this bright light appears. When it's gone, so is Gemini Storm. Touko goes to Endou and coach Hitomiko, and asks if she can join our team, in the battle against Gemini storm and in the search for her father. They agree we can use a good defender as her, so she's welcome to join. But when I take a closer look, I see someone is missing. And not just someone, it's Gouenji. And this time I have the feeling he's not coming back.

I go to Endou and the coach and tell them Gouenji is gone. The whole team stops talking and starts to look around. Coach Hitomiko looks at the ground and then tells us she knew he left. I feel like my heart is breaking. Why did he leave? _'He said he was sorry, but it was the best thing to do'_  coach Hitomiko says. I feel dizzy, my head hurts, I feel like I can't breathe. I wanna scream, I wanna chase after him, but I don't know where he went. Endou's standing next to me, trying to keep me on my feet. I see the worried look on his face, no one else notices. I hold onto him, cause I feel like that if I let go off Endou I might fall apart.  
The only thing I can think of why Gouenji left, is because of me. He left because I couldn't control myself and I kissed him. He didn't wanna spend another minute with me, even if he had to leave the team for it.

 _'It's because of me...'_  Kazemaru thought.,

* * *

 

**_Gouenji's P.O.V_ **

I had to leave... I didn't want to, but I have to protected my sister. How can they do this to me? Asking me, or actually, telling me to join their team and if I refuse they hurt Yuuka. Why now, with everything that's happened. I never expected this to happen, that Kazemaru would kiss me. I was so surprised he did, I didn't know what to do. And before I could say or do anything, he turned around and went to the rest of the team. I never knew he thought of me that way. Sure I hoped he did, because I like him. I like him a lot, from the first day we met. He was the reason I went onto the field to help them with Teikoku Academy. He was the reason I joined the soccer team.

And now, he finally kissed me. I wish I could have stayed to tell him how I feel. But in order to protect Yuuka, I had to leave.  
I hope I get the chance to tell him how I feel, I get a chance to show him. I hope he can forgive me for leaving him without saying anything...  
 _'I hope I can tell him I love him'_  Gouenji thought and wanders off.


End file.
